


Accepting Guardianship

by Mewkeere



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Draenei, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewkeere/pseuds/Mewkeere
Summary: A retired weapons master is offered the opportunity to act as a guardian for a priestess as she begins a new research project. There are, however, a few rules he must follow if he wants to take on this responsibility.





	Accepting Guardianship

Difficult to say whether he was tired or getting bored. The thick tome before him may have been a bad place to start on this subject, but he had thought he’d be able to find answers in one place like this. He looked over the scribble of notes he’d made squinting to scrutinize them. Even his notes didn’t make any sense. With a soft sigh he turned his attention to a note that had been delivered recently. Turning it over he noticed it was closed with the Aldor Council’s seal and raised his brow inquisitively.

Breaking the seal he opened the envelope and pulled out a card.

> Ajnaas,  
>  The Aldori Council would like you to take on the responsibility of guardianship over a young priestess who will be taking on a new research project. If you are interested please meet with Liedel in the Vault of Lights for further briefing.

Ajnaas still worked for the Hand, but after the defeat of Sargeras he had taken on more desk work leaving the front lines to others. It didn’t give him enough information to guess where this priestess might be doing her research at, but he could certainly inquire at the briefing. It might be good to get up and moving again, especially if it wasn’t to Kul Tiras.

Ajnaas traversed the Vault of Lights until he arrived at Liedel’s station and greeted the fellow warrior. “Liedel, blessing upon you, what have you been doing lately?”

The old Battlemaster smiled at the greeting, “Rounding up a new generation of fighters, warriors, and Vidicators; and learning a few new things from our Lightforged Brothers and Sisters. What brings you out here?”

“I received a message from the Council to see if I was interested in safeguarding a priestess doing research. The message said you would be able to brief me on the matter so I could determine whether I was willing to take on the role.”

Liedel’s face grew more serious. “I didn’t think they would call on you for this…though I guess they don’t want you to lose your skills by pushing paper all day..” His furrowed brow and frown faded and he continued. “I’m afraid there is only so much information I can give you if you aren’t interested in this task though.”

Ajnaas nodded his head, it was understandable, especially if her research was classified, he wasn’t sure what it might be however that thought opened up a lot of options for what it could be. “I’m really only concerned with where it would take me. I have no interests in going to Kul Tiras or the Zandalari Islands. I’m not retired yet, but I don’t want to take up another war right now.”

Liedel nodded his head, some of the Draenei from Argus had been fighting nearly their whole lives and wanted a break, while others barreled head-on into another war for their new home. “I do not foresee this responsibility taking you to either of those fronts.” He fell silent to see if there were any other questions the weapons master might have.

Ajnaas thought for a moment and nodded. “Then I believe I can act as a guardian for the Council’s priestess.” He answered with a single sharp nod.

Liedel smiled and nodded before beginning his briefing. “This kind of research request has been made multiple times previously and on occasion has been accepted. There have been varying results with the researchers in the past and for that reason, we have decided to assign a guardian to the researcher, a priestess. With this charge though comes a handful of rules we would enforce upon you both.” He paused briefly before continuing. “Though they will be presented to the priestess the rules we enact on her will be as follows: All information discovered through research shall be reported on to the Council. They will submit to having a guardian,” he motioned to Ajnaas with one hand, “She will also periodically report to a designated Council contact in person and will be subject to periodic evaluations.”

Ajnass nodded as Liedel paused again. They seemed like a straightforward set of rules, though he noticed Leidel still hadn’t mentioned what exactly she would be studying.

“The same applies to you, that a set of rules have been decided upon. They are as follows: You are to protect her with your life against any danger she may encounter during her research. You are not allowed, under any circumstances to learn or practice any of the magic that comes up throughout the course of your charge’s research. You will also be subject to periodic evaluations as the Council contact deems necessary.” He paused again leaving an opening hanging in the air.

Ajnaas nodded at these instructions, “Periodic evaluations?” He questioned wondering what they might be evaluating him on.

“I don’t believe it’s something that will come up often, however, it is to ensure the research isn’t affecting you.”

Ajnaas raised his brow at that statement, “I don’t believe you’ve actually stated what the research is on?”

Liedel nodded his head. “The request has been to research Shadow magic and void energies along with whatever they lead to within reason. That leads to another thing we would ask of you.” He paused watching as the other tilted his head upward in question. “Given the nature of this research and what it could lead to we also want you to keep a watch over your charge, should she begin to become a danger or succumb to maddening powers, we charge you with ending the danger they are causing or the suffering they are undergoing.”

Ajnaas’ nostrils flared but his demeanor remained calm. “Do I understand correctly what you’re asking of me?”

“I believe you do,” Liedel answered solemnly. 


End file.
